Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a pull rod, and more particularly to an adjustment structure of a hand grip of the pull rod.
The conventional baggages are generally provided with a pull rod which is in turn provided at the top end with a hand grip. The hand grip is fixed with the pull rod and is therefore not adjustable in angel. The fixed hand grip makes it difficult for the user of the baggage to pull the baggage on the surface.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a pull rod with an adjustable hand grip.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is achieved by an adjustment structure, which is disposed between the top end of a pull rod and a hand grip. The adjustment structure enables the hand grip to turn an angle in relation to the pull rod.